The Gene
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Mpreg future fic! Blaine has a rare gene in which he can get pregnant. When the surprise news comes, Kurt is hesitant and almost reluctant to be a father and start a family so soon, but when Blaine is kidnapped, Kurt will do anything and everything in his power to get his family back. Rated for violence and sexual abuse. KLAINE
1. Pregnant

Long ago, homosexuals lived in ancient cities such as Sodom and Gomorrah. They were destroyed in volcanic eruptions. Many believed God was punishing homosexuals by causing volcanoes around the city to erupt. Not long after, men started conceiving children through homosexual intercourse. It is believed that a rogue angel cast a curse upon the surviving homosexual men that they may conceive children. People started to call it a curse. Over the years, men who became pregnant by other men were either put to death, arrested, or their unborn babies were murdered while still in the womb.

Some men, of course, found a way around punishment. They would ask a female friend or relative to fake their pregnancy, and the pregnant men themselves would be in hiding until he gives birth. Then the female would claim the baby as their own.

Recent studies shows that not all gay men have what scientists now call "The Gene". Now in the 21st century, there is testing for the Gene.

To this day, no one knows exactly what started this gene or why only select few gay men have it. It has remained a mystery to scientists.

XXX

_November 8, 2016_

Blaine felt the ship's engine's slight hum as he awoke in his and Kurt's bed. Sighing in content, he opened his eyes and smiled at his husband's still sleeping form. Kurt yawned, rubbed his eyes, and turned to smile at Blaine. "Hey."

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Blaine smiled. He kissed Kurt on the lips, then lay his head down on Kurt's chest. "Can you believe we've been married for a year?"

"No, I can't." Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him closer. "Hmm. I still remember every little detail of our wedding day."

"Oh, yeah. Sam forgetting the rings, Cooper and Rachel having sex in the coat closet during the reception."

"Oh, God, the image!" Kurt groaned.

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Blaine shuddered. "I'm just glad that was the only romantic interaction between those two."

"Yeah, really." Kurt replied. "Oh- remember when Rachel went all Santana on us and threatened to castrate both of us slowly and painfully if we get divorced, especially if we have kids?"

"I still think she was slightly drunk."

"And still not over her parents' divorce." Kurt nodded sadly.

"Mm." Blaine nodded in agreement. He sat up, and automatically felt a little lightheaded. He groaned quietly.

Kurt sat up in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded and smiled. "I just need water and food, that's all."

"Okay, let's get dressed and eat, then."

XXX

Blaine still felt a little off when they docked in New York the next day. He made chicken for dinner, then threw up the following morning.

"Food poisoning?" Blaine guessed, clutching his stomach.

"From what? We ate the same thing for both lunch and dinner last night." Kurt said. He felt Blaine's forehead and cheek. "You don't feel warm."

"Could be just a twenty-four hour bug, then." Blaine shrugged.

It wasn't.

Blaine threw up for five days straight. He finally scheduled a doctor's appointment. They ran blood and urine tests. He was so nervous. What if it's something serious like stomach cancer, or worse: AIDs?

The doctor came in, smiling. "Good news. You're not going to die." Blaine sighed in relief. "You have the Gene, Blaine. You're pregnant."

That came as a complete shock to Blaine. His hand automatically went to his stomach. "I'm…I…? Oh, my God."

The doctor handed Blaine some papers. "Here's some prescription prenatal vitamins to take. Your baby will be due sometime in late July or early August. Congratulations."

Blaine gasped and smiled. He's always wanted kids- especially with Kurt…but is he really ready for this? Well, first, he has to tell his husband.

XXX

Kurt threw himself into his work at Vogue .com. During his lunch hour, Kurt couldn't stop worrying about Blaine. He looked up what vomiting could be a symptom of, which didn't make him feel better. He feared the worst. After he clocked out, Kurt flew to his car, and drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. Upon arriving home, Blaine ran up to Kurt, smiling, and kissed him.

"Hello, my darling husband. How was work today?" Blaine asked.

"Good." Kurt replied, slightly surprised. "Um…how was your doctor's appointment?"

"Oh, it was great! Come sit down for dinner. I'll tell you all about it!" Blaine pulled Kurt to the dining room table. He pulled a chair out for Kurt, who sat down.

"Hmm. Now I'm intrigued." Kurt said simply. He looked down at his plate. "Baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby squash, baby spinach salad, and…apple juice?"

Blaine sat down and nodded eagerly. "Can you guess, yet?"

Kurt slowly looked up at Blaine. He seemed very excited and he was slightly…glowing? "Oh my God."

"I have the Gene." Blaine said, at last. "I'm pregnant!"

Kurt stared at his husband in shock. Millions of thoughts swam through Kurt's brain as he processed the news. "Uh…when…when is it due?"

"Between late July and early August." Blaine replied.

Kurt just sat there and stared at his husband, unsure of how to react. His first instinct was to run out the door to sort out his thoughts…but he didn't want to hurt Blaine. His next instinct was to faint. But, he didn't want Blaine to strain himself by picking him up.

"I'm not ready." Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself.

Blaine's face fell slightly. "Well, neither am I, really. But, we have nine months to prepare. We'll read books and take classes."

"Do we have enough money, though?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt…you're going to be a father." Blaine said slowly. "Can't you be excited about that fact?"

Kurt exhaled as that thought settled in. He is going to be a father. He and Blaine created something wonderful. His face broke into a smile. "We're going to be parents." Blaine grinned and nodded excitedly. Kurt burst into happy tears, laughed, and hugged Blaine. "Oh my God, we're having a baby!"

Blaine hugged Kurt back, tightly and sniffed. "It's what I've always wanted."

Kurt chuckled and pulled away. "I am happy. Really. We're really doing this."

Blaine kissed Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Telling People

It has now been a month since Blaine and Kurt received the good news. It was Thanksgiving Day, and both their parents and Cooper were coming to their house for dinner.

"Do we have to tell them _now_? We could wait until your third trimester." Kurt said. "You know, just in case…"

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby." Blaine assured him as he put the turkey in the oven. "Besides, I can't wait that long!"

Kurt chuckled as he set the table. "Okay, fine."

An hour later, dinner was ready, and everyone arrived. They hugged, talked, laughed, and sat down to eat.

"Blaine, this dinner is amazing. You have a real talent with food." Carole commented.

"Oh, thank you." Blaine smiled.

"I agree. This is pretty good." Cooper commented. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What? I can squeeze out a compliment every once in a while."

"Truthfully, I think Melissa neutered him beyond recognition." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Sorry, Blainey, I didn't get that." Cooper replied.

"Nothing." Blaine just shook his head.

"How is Melissa, by the way?" Mitchum, Blaine and Cooper's dad, asked.

"She's still feeling sick." Cooper replied.

"Have you proposed, yet?" Lin, Cooper and Blaine's mom, asked.

"No, but I will." Cooper replied. "I'm thinking we'll have dinner at a nice restaurant and I'll put her ring in the dessert, and a band will start playing…"

"Nice!" Blaine replied. "Well, I hate to take away the attention, but…everyone, Kurt and I have news." He took Kurt's hand in his. "I found out I have the Gene. You know, the one where gay men can carry children."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yep!" Blaine put a hand on his stomach. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" Carole exclaimed. She and Burt jumped up to hug Kurt and Blaine.

Burt laughed happily. "Oh, congratulations, buddy! Oh, I can't believe you're gonna be a dad already!"

Kurt chuckled. "You're gonna be a grandpa."

"Christmas came early." Burt chuckled.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Cooper exclaimed. He hugged Kurt and Blaine. "I'll teach them everything I know."

Blaine groaned in dread. "Oh, God…"

Lin sniffed. "My baby's having a baby." She hugged Blaine.

"Congratulations, Blaine." Everyone turned to Mitchum, who didn't look happy, but didn't look angry either.

"Thanks, Dad." Blaine cleared his throat. After an awkward pause, he said "So…dessert, anyone? We have three different kinds of pie: pumpkin, apple, and pecan."

XX

After dessert, Blaine's parents and Cooper left. Before they left, Cooper turned to Blaine. "Take care. That's my little niece or nephew you're carrying."

Blaine chuckled. "I will."

Burt and Carole stayed to help clean up. Burt and Kurt cleared off the table. "Kurt, I've never been prouder than I am right now. You're starting a family! This is huge!"

"Yeah." Kurt said, focusing on the table.

"Something wrong, kid?" Burt asked, concerned.

Kurt sighed and made sure Blaine wasn't listening. "It's just…all happening so soon, I mean, we didn't plan this."

"I thought you love surprises." Burt half-joked.

"I do, but…Dad, I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't even know how to be a father." Kurt admitted.

Burt nodded knowingly. "You know, I felt the same way when your mom was pregnant with you. I ready every parenting book and magazine I could get my hands on to prepare myself."

"Did they help?" Kurt asked.

"They did. It also helps to know that no parent is perfect." Burt shook his head. "We all just…try our best."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks. Will you please keep this conversation between us? I don't want Blaine to think I'm going to run out on him."

Burt chuckled. "Of course."

XX

Carole and Blaine were in the kitchen washing dishes. Carole couldn't help feeling excited for Blaine and Kurt. At least she'll still have grandbabies.

"Are you nervous, at all?" Carole asked Blaine.

"Not really." Blaine shrugged. "Well…I'm more nervous that this kid isn't going to like me."

Carole chuckled. "What do you mean? He'll love you!"

"I know, but…I guess I just have bad experiences with my parents."

"Don't let that define who you are." Carole said firmly. "You're your own person. You're one of the most loving, kind, friendly, warm, and gentlest people I've ever met. That kid's gonna love you."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks. Were you this nervous when you were pregnant with…" Blaine stopped himself. "Oh my God. Carole, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Carole shook her head. "You didn't. I know this may sound strange, but…talking about him and thinking about him keeps him alive, you know?"

Blaine sighed inwardly with relief. "That makes sense."

"Come here." Carole hugged Blaine. When they pulled apart, Carole cupped Blaine's face in her hands. "I hope you never have to go through what I went through."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks."

XXX

One week later, Blaine and Kurt invited Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, and Mike over to deliver the news.

Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel squealed excitedly and hugged Kurt and Blaine. "Congratulations!"

"I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Sam exclaimed.

Santana smiled. "You know, I always thought that Lady Hummel would be the one to have the gene."

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" Kurt smirked.

"So, how does it even come out of you? Do you like, poop it out?" Puck asked.

"No, the doctors will perform a C-section. They'll cut the baby out of me when it's ready to be born." Blaine explained.

"When's it due?" Quinn asked.

"Late July." Blaine replied.

"Well, we're gonna have to throw a baby shower within the next few months!" Rachel sang.

"Have you thought of any names?" Tina asked.

"Not yet." Kurt shrugged. "We're thinking maybe Hepburn, Tracy…"

"Okay, you do know that if you do name your baby Hepburn, he'll be made fun of, right?" Santana asked.

Kurt glared at Santana. "And no one made fun of the name Santana?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that's my name. Blame my parents!" Santana said defensively.

'_Oh, I'm blaming them for a lot more than that…'_ Kurt thought wryly.

"So, Blaine, do you have any weird cravings yet?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine chuckled. "Well, now that you mention it, I do have a craving for bread with ketchup and peanut butter."

"Oh, dude!" Sam winced.

"That's nothing compared to the cravings I had." Quinn spoke up. "Hamburgers with jelly, chocolate cake with hot sauce, saltine crackers with chocolate frosting…"

"Well, I'm never having babies." Santana said simply.

"Never say never." Rachel replied.

XXX

News travelled quickly. A few days after their glee friends visited, Elliot came over to the apartment.

"Congratulations, Daddy!" Elliot greeted Kurt with a present.

"Oh, hey, thanks!" They hugged. Kurt took the box. "Ooh, what's this?"

"Open it and see!" Elliot smiled. Kurt opened it to find a fancy looking cigar. "You give cigars to new fathers, so, here you go! It's fake, by the way. I know you don't smoke."

Kurt chuckled. "I love it. Thank you. This is so thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome. So…you excited?"

"I…I am." Kurt replied. "Really. I've wanted kids for a while, and now it's happening."

"You're not nervous at all?" Elliot wondered.

Kurt sighed. "Hell yes. And it's not because I don't think I'll be a good dad. It's because…well, I know kids with gay parents are bullied, and-and heart problems and cancer are hereditary, and what if something happens to them? What if they die before Blaine and I do? I saw how my stepmother was when my stepbrother died. I don't think I will be able to move on if….and it would totally destroy Blaine beyond help, and-and…" He sighed. "I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think every new dad goes through this." Elliot put his hands on Kurt's shoulders to calm him. "You should have seen my brother-in-law. He almost dropped his daughter and refused to hold her, 'cause he was afraid he would drop her for real."

Kurt held back a laugh. "Thanks."

"And just you know…make sure your child eats well and tell them to watch out for crazy drivers." Elliot shrugged.

Kurt sighed. "Not every family is tragic, right?"

"Of course. Mine isn't." Elliot winked.

"Thanks. Talking to you always helps." Kurt said.

"Always happy to assist." Elliot put his arms down.

XXX

Blaine and Kurt continued to get congratulations from people. Some of them offered to throw a baby shower for them. They decided to have a family shower, a friend shower, and a work shower when it gets closer to the baby's due date.

One day, Kurt heard the doorknob on his front door rattle and stopped. Was someone trying to break in? Then that someone knocked on the door. Kurt cautiously headed towards the door, holding an umbrella. He opened the door slowly. When he saw who it was, he sighed and put the umbrella down.

"Well, glad to see you finally decided to keep the door locked so no one will just walk in and rob the place." Sue Sylvester commented. She started to walk in, but Kurt slammed his hand onto the doorframe, stopping her. He glared at Sue.

"What the hell makes you think I'd let you in here?" Kurt asked.

Sue was surprised. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Really, Sue? Seriously?" Kurt didn't know what came over him. It was like some truth monster who doesn't take the high road just possessed him. "After everything you've done to me, my husband, my friends, my family- what the hell makes you think I'd want to spend another second with you?"

"Uh, wow- you mean letting you join the cheerios, letting you have the spotlight in the cheerios, resigning in protest because the school board wouldn't do anything about you being bullied, planting a memorial for Finn- your brother, by the way- doesn't warrant a warm welcome?" She asked.

"That doesn't erase all the horrible things you did: taking advantage of my being upset about my dad's heart attack, trying to destroy glee club every chance you got, trying to ruin Rachel's big debut on Broadway, making me pay for the memorial tree twice, you blackmailed and humiliated my husband into joining the cheerios, you just walked into my loft and acted like it was some free hotel and insulted everybody, you had sex with a creepy stranger in my bed, you constantly insulted my stepbrother while he was alive, called my stepmother a donkey on national television, locked me and my husband in an elevator, and let's not forget all the other horrible things you did to other people- students included!" Kurt declared angrily.

Sue scoffed. "Wow. And here I was hoping to congratulate you and your baby daddy."

"What- so you can insult him more and cause stress and cause him to lose our baby? Hell no!" Kurt replied. He pointed a finger at Sue. "You are a sanctimonious, pathetic, sad, disgusting human being; and I hope you get exactly what you deserve."

"Hey, I didn't come all this way just so you would insult me." Sue said defensively.

"Stay away from my family!" Kurt yelled. "So help me God, Sue, if I see you here again I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing! Now get the hell off my property!"

Sue was stunned. "Fine. I can see I'm not welcome here."

"You never were, and you never will be." Kurt said simply. "Now, get out."

Sue nodded. "Fine. I hope you get everything you deserve, too."

Kurt slammed the door and groaned loudly. "I hate that bitch!" He sighed. "…I need tea."

XXX

Blaine struggled to open the door as he carried grocery bags in each arm. He walked into the house. "Kurt?"

"Dining room!" Kurt called. Blaine walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. Kurt stood and ran to help him. "I got it." He lifted a bag and put it on the counter. "Are there any more bags?"

"Yeah, actually, there's one more." Blaine replied.

"I'll get it. There's tea on the table if you want some." Kurt said. He ran out to the car to get the remaining grocery bag. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching Kurt from a distance. Kurt walked inside, locked the door, and walked into the kitchen and set the grocery bag on the counter. Blaine already started putting stuff away. "You know, Blaine, you don't have to do all that. Let me."

"Hmm. Are you being nice, or overprotective?" Blaine turned around and smirked at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me for wanting my husband to have an easy pregnancy."

Blaine ducked his head and blushed. "Okay. In that case, I'll take you up on the offer. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kurt started putting stuff away. Blaine sat at the table and poured himself a cup.

"Hmm. Chamomile." Blaine mused.

"I thought you liked Chamomile." Kurt said.

"I do. But you only drink this when you're really stressed or something's got you on edge." Blaine noted.

Kurt set a can of soup down and sighed. "Nothing. It's just that Sue stopped by to congratulate us."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Aside from the fact she's the last person on this planet I want to see? She is an evil, sanctimonious, bitch; and I hate. Her. Guts!" Kurt exclaimed, angrily.

"Are you sure nothing else is going on? You usually don't let people get to you like this." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt turned to his husband. "I don't know. I mean, I had a talk with Elliot earlier. I expressed my worries about becoming a dad, and I guess I got a little overprotective of our little family. With Sue, not Elliot."

Blaine nodded, stood, and walked over to Kurt to take both hands in his. "I'll admit, I find that a little hot. But I can take care of myself. And we'll both protect our baby."

"I know." Kurt smiled. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and held him close. "Everything will be all right."

XXX

In a warehouse outside of town, five men sat huddled around a table. A single lightbulb shone over them.

"Do you have them?" One asked.

Another man slapped a stack of papers in the middle of the table. "Records of every pregnant man within a ten mile radius. One of them's already two months along."

The first men sifted through the papers, impressed. "Perfect. Seven months gives us just enough time to prepare. Keep an eye on these three. They seem the most promising."

A third man nodded and looked over the profiles of three men. One of them was Blaine.

**AAAAH! WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN TO BLAINE?! Stay tuned!**


End file.
